


I Surrender (You wanted it, didn't you?)

by SayokoArai



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/SayokoArai
Summary: Nagisa surrenders first.





	I Surrender (You wanted it, didn't you?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I've always wondered something about fanfics and prompts, a lot of them are called an AU (alternate universe) and it bothers me, most of the changes are small, like for instance, somebody being gender bent. Take for instance Nagisa, what if he was a girl? A few things would certainly change, but most of the content would be the same. It would be better if it was called a slight change instead of a whole other universe being created for something small.

Nagisa came at the redhead, Karma could feel Nagisa's bloodlust launching at him like a snake about to snap at him, all Karma needed to do was dodge and they could kill Korosensei once and for all, he always wanted to kill a teacher, and Nagisa was the only thing standing in his way. Even if they were best friends, even if they hung out together on a daily basis, even if they spent hours each night texting each other, Karma had to beat up his best friend for the sake of the world.  
Nagisa walked calmly towards him, bloodlust fading, was he trying to copy what he did during that match with Takaoka? Doesn't he know that it won't work with him?  
Karma got ready for Nagisa's attack, but all Nagisa did was drop the knife he was holding and placed his hand on Karma's shoulder.  
Two words echoed and nothing was said afterwards, the class gasped at shock at what Nagisa said, Karma even gasped.  
Kaede broke the silence and broke the strain. "You surrender?!"  
The class came into an uproar, they yelled and screamed while their teachers were still recovering from the shock, Korosensei was full on panicking, running around with tentacles flailing. Nagisa just smiled at Karma, thinking nothing but pure thoughts and acceptance.  
Out of nowhere Karma grabbed Nagisa by the collar and spoke. "What?" With a tone of anger.  
"I surrender, carry out-"  
"Take it back." Karma interrupted again.  
"Karma-kun, I surrender, you can finally kill a teacher-"  
"No! Take it back!" Nagisa flinched but didn't pull back. Karma lets go of him and slapped him across the face. Nagisa rubbed the spot where he was slapped and turned his head away.  
"Oww! Karma-kun! What's with-"  
"Is somebody forcing you to do it?! Who is it!?"  
"Karma-kun, nobody's forcing me to do it, I know how much you want to-"  
"Nagisa do you know what you're saying!?"  
"K-Karma-kun what about my honorific?"  
"It doesn't matter now! Nagisa why?! You're-" Nagisa slapped him back making Karma fall into a daze.  
"Karma-kun, please listen, you're my best friend, and I know how much killing a teacher means to you, so please." They embraced, and the class settled down quickly, an elephant followed them as they walked back to the classroom, it remained for the rest of the year they had together.

Bonus:

It was a week after their fight, they hadn't spoken until that morning. Karma was walking to the train station alone, still thinking about that day, the elephant following him. Karma wondered why Nagisa did it, what was the true reason behind it. When they walked home that day he took a glance at Nagisa, his eyes burned with a passion but at the same time was as dull as a broken doll. Was his mother abusing him? Was she trying to control him again? Was that the true reason Nagisa surrendered?

Nagisa called out to him as he walked up the mountain.  
"Karma-kun!" Karma turned around and saw Nagisa running up to him, he was waving to him. Karma waved back, once Nagisa had stopped in front of him he started.  
"Drop the honorifics, call me Karma."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
